La fin du monde?
by Love667
Summary: Ren surprend une étrange discussion qui laisse à penser que quelque chose de terrible va arriver: morts, chaos... le monde est-il prêt pour ce changement? Ouais ça fait dramatique comme ça mais c'est pas le cas! RenxMari


**Disclaimer: Hélas Shaman King n'est pas à moi, j'aurais pourtant bien voulu!**

"paroles des humains"

_"paroles des fantômes"_

'pensées'

Il la regarda silencieusement, laissant ses yeux courir sur les formes de la jeune femme : elle était belle

Il la regarda silencieusement, laissant ses yeux courir sur les formes de la jeune femme : elle était belle. Tellement belle.

Mais en même temps tellement inaccessible. Elle était son ennemi et il devait se faire à cette idée. Une ennemie. Une ennemie que, le moment venu, il devrait éliminer comme les autres.

Il la regarda achever son adversaire, sa poupée fit feu sur la vielle sorcière qui essayait de se sauver.

'Pff, comme si des petites vieilles pouvaient gagner ce championnat. Les idiotes.' Tout le monde autour d'eux semblait choqué, dégouté par les méthodes de cette équipe. 'Bande de faibles ! Tous si facilement apeurés. Ils n'ont pas la moindre idée de ce qu'est la dureté de la vie.'

Le stade se vidait lentement, les spectateurs regagnant l'hôtel, les équipes leurs planques. Ren marchait doucement, prenant son temps. L'idée de rejoindre Yoh et les autres ne l'emballait pas vraiment pas plus que l'idée de devoir supporter Horo et Choco. Il se dirigea lentement vers la plage, regardant le bateau des Xlaws et les reflets de l'eau sur la coque, perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'il devrait bientôt affronter l'équipe de Yoh… C'était inévitable et il le savait… et pour la première fois depuis le début de ce tournoi il n'était pas totalement sur de gagner.

Tout en réfléchissant il dépassa la plage et commença à s'enfoncer dans la forêt, sans destination précise. Alors qu'il commençait à se demander par où passer pour rentrer il entendit des éclats de voix, comme si deux personne se disputaient… aux voix un homme et une femme. Il s'approcha doucement et s'aperçut qu'il était en faite juste à coté du village Pache. Contournant une des maisons il put entendre clairement ce que les deux personnes disaient :

« C'est complètement inconscient vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! » criait la femme,

« Ce n'est pas à toi ou à moi de décider » répondit l'homme dont la voix parue d'ailleurs familière à Ren.

« Tu réalises qu'en cas de problème cela peut coûter la voix à des dizaines, voir des centaines de personnes ! Le Shaman Fight était-il vraiment si important qu'on puisse tuer des innocents ! »

« Tu sais bien que non, mais c'est ton opinion et la mienne et elles ne sont pas prises en compte… »

« Si ! La tienne peut compter ! Tu fais partit des Paches, tu es un organisateur, tu as du poids dans les discutions, tu peux faire quelque chose, c'est juste que tu ne veux pas ! Moi je ne peux rien faire : à leurs yeux je souille le sang des Paches à cause du sang de ma mère : je ne ferais jamais partie du groupe : mais toi tu peux empêcher ça ! »

« Tu n'as aucune preuves que cela va dégénérer : notre chef lui-même n'en est pas sur. »

« Pourtant tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autres issue possible : les humains ne peuvent pas nous comprendre, ils ne sont pas prêts : ce sera un massacre et tu le sais, et si l'un d'entre eux survit ce sera la guerre civile ! »

« Tu dramatises… Mais d'accord je parlerai aux Paches, j'essaierai de calmer les choses »

« Merci Silva, tu es le meilleur ! »

« Je ne peux hélas rien te promettre. Fais attention à toi »

Ren entendis des pas s'éloigner et d'autres venir vers lui, il se cacha derrière un arbre espérant avoir été assez rapide. Il vit Mari passait à toute vitesse sans se rendre compte de sa présence.

« _Maître Ren qu'est-ce que tout cela veut dire ? »_

« Je n'en sais rien Bason mais cela ne rien présager de bon »

Sur ces mots le jeune homme repartit vers le camp, essayant de comprendre ce qui venait de se passer.

**Bien bien bien, voilà... ALORS! vous aimez! vous aimez pas! (hé oui je sais ça arrive) Alors please R&R que je saches! Le misérable vermisseau que je suis s'en remet à vous: jugez moi! (heu soyez cool quand même hein c'est ma première fois!)**


End file.
